Tokyo Mew Mew: War of the universe
by mikehuber
Summary: Kisshu comes to earth for help in defeating an alien army intent on destruction of the universe.
1. Chapter 1

_The alien warship, part of an armada sent by High Command, cruised far out in space, ahead of the main convoy, part of a search ordered by its masters. Its sensors swept ahead of it for the prey. But scan as they might, no trace of the quarry could be found._

_That was...disturbing._

_{{No response, masters. There is no sign of the quarry in range.}}_ The aliens did not use speech patterns as humans understood them; information was communicated in a much more efficient way.

_{{Continue sweep. The quarry must be found. You will not fail.}}_

_{{As you command, masters.}}_

Far, far away from the convoy, a very small craft, little more than a large lifeboat, hid behind an asteroid, its occupant holding his breath. Even as he did so, he recognized the uselessness of the gesture. Still, it was an ingrained behavior pattern that all warm-blooded creatures throughout the galaxy had adopted as a survival trait: make as little sound in the presence of the predator as you can.

Finally, his instruments-powered down to the passive level only-showed the convoy as moving on past him, and he managed to let out a ragged breath… But the strain and exhaustion took its toll, and he fell, senseless, forward, leaning against the restraining straps.

Meanwhile, on Earth, the group known to a very few as the Tokyo Mew Mews were hard at work at the cafe. Ichigo was taking orders. As usual, Mint was sipping her tea as usual, Lettuce was trying her best not to break any dishes, as she usually did. Her success rate in this endeavor could have been better, as the occasional crash testified. She was carrying various delectables to and from the tables, doing her best to please the customers. Pudding was doing her acrobatics and Zakuro was aiding the group by being the hostess today. Ringo and Berry were trying to get the orders for the deliveries all sorted out for the day.

None of them had any idea that their lives were about to change radically. Far out in space, an alien ship was on a course directly for Earth, its pilot unconscious.

The time came for the cafe to close, and the Mews were grateful for the release from work. They closed up the cafe and headed towards their respective homes.

On the other side of the city, an alien presence awoke, looking around with senses and sensors both, trying to determine where he was. He looked around to see where he was; nothing was recognizable. By reflex, he pushed a button and the straps released him. He slowly got to his feet...and almost immediately fell into blackness and his body once again succumbed to his injuries (? He was injured? How had that happened?) Almost immediately, the still functioning part of the ship scanned the pilot and put him inside a medipod.

He regained consciousness within the medipod. Once it registered him as being fit enough to be released, the hatch opened and he climbed out. He looked around and saw damaged consoles and computer screens. What had happened? He looked outside the viewport. What he saw confirmed his suspicions: he was on a planet. But...which planet? Where was he?

And, more disturbingly, _who_ was he?

He saw a forest of some sort outside; that intrigued him. He could vaguely remember some forests from before, even if it did make his head hurt to try to remember. He went to take a look around and found himself near the outskirts of a giant city. He heard some loud noises coming from the city; his curiosity called for some investigation.

As he walked, some of the people he passed gasped and stared at him but for the most part they went on their business. He saw a building that housed some very delectable-smelling items, and he followed his nose into the grocery store.

A few minutes later, he emerged, empty handed. Just what was "money," anyway?

To the eye, he was not that unusual looking. He wore a cut-off shirt that showed off his midriff, in keeping with the custom of his warm-natured planet, and he wore shorts down to his knees, with a pair of boots completing the outfit. The people of Japan were used to much greater weirdness. They remembered such things as mad scientists, digimon attacks, more mad scientists, living cards causing havoc, even more mad scientists, hot cat girls running about in the streets, still more mad scientists...in short, the many other things which just made life that much more _different _in Japan. So he hardly registered on the social radar blip.

He came back to his ship, and, looking around the small space within, he found what looked like a container of food. He opened it part ways and sniffed the contents dubiously. It didn't growl or spring out at him, so he guessed it must be either food or something reasonably close. Hunger overcame his caution as to the taste, so he opened the container all the way, poured the contents onto a plate and ate it cold. He found a chair in more or less workable condition, and sat down with his tabsensor to try to determine just where in the Nine Worlds he was.

He ran a scan, noting the coordinates it gave, and also certain vital stats on the air, water, plant and animal life. The scan also gave a name for the planet he was on: Earth. Suddenly, his head started to hurt unbearably, and he fell unconscious.

_He dreamed, and in his dream, he saw, in his mind, a boy, himself (?) in his early teens, fighting a group of girls with animal parts and at times a blue robed boy with a sword and ears like his. He also saw what appeared to be two other boys: one taller than himself and one shorter and very young. They were saying something that he couldn't make out and he was floating in the sky along with the other two at times. He saw what appeared to be a park and some other sites he thought were familiar, but he couldn't for the life of him remember the names of each place._

He came to with a ferocious headache. There: he remembered a pain reliever in a cabinet in the forward part of the ship. Groggily, he opened the bottle up and shook out a pill, popping it into his mouth, swallowing it with the help of a bulb of water.

He became aware of a terrible thirst; the water tasted exceptionally good, and he found a couple of bottles. He drank some more water (_why was he so thirsty?)_ and went to look again at the other areas of the tiny ship, thinking he could find out what had caused the damage. He found a monitor with a button on the side. He was amazed when it turned on with a single press. Hm. His curiosity whetted, he searched until he found a voice activated system. "_Can I help you, sir?" _it asked.

"Yes. Er, can you tell me what caused the damage to my ship?"

"_I am unable to answer your question, sir. My memory is limited; I have suffered damage to my data banks and core processors. I am limited to ship diagnosis only. I can only tell you about the damage to this ship."_

"Can you tell me who or what caused the damage?"

"_No, sir. Much of my memory storage has been damaged along with the ship. I am unable to access that information. I am sorry."_

"What _can_ you tell me?"

"_The ship has suffered extreme damage to its power core and life support. Its weapons systems are offline, as are many of the sensors. The self-repair system is also damaged." _He sighed. There was only one way to determine the exact damage to the ship: he'd just have to go eyeball it. Perhaps seeing and determining the damage would jog his memory.

His heart sank when he looked over the damage. He sighed and switched off everything he could to conserve power, shunting as much as he could to the ship's self-repair systems. He was acutely conscious of his inability to recharge his ship's capacitors. With the power core offline...

However, during his search of the ship's interior, he came across some hardcopy pictures adhered to one wall. He took one down and looked closely at it. Suddenly, while looking at it, he had a terrible headache, and passed out from the pain.

When he came to, the sky had darkened, and stars were appearing in the night sky. He switched on as few of the lights inside the ship as he dared, not only wanting to save as much power as he could for the self-repair mechanisms, but also out of a strange sense of caution. After all, he didn't know where he was, or what had damaged his ship so badly. And was it still around?

Because from the looks of things, he had been very, very, very lucky.

He glanced at the picture again, trying to avoid the headache it seemed to give him. Why, he wondered, would a simple picture cause that? But...the picture showed a group of girls wearing various odd looking outfits. They seemed to have animal parts, which he found oddly familiar. Yet he knew he'd never met them...had he?

Also, there were two boys and what appeared to be a cafe behind them. _Have I met these people before?_ They certainly seemed familiar. He quickly turned his head to look out the window and saw some lights in the distance. He started to wonder if the group in the photo was anywhere around the area. Hm. Well, he spoke the language, or a close variant thereof, so it seemed that the thing to do was just go _ask_ someone or maybe even several someones. But for now, sleep called. He was still hurting from his mysterious injuries, and virtually passed out on his cot.

The next day he woke up and saw the sun was shining; it looked as though it was midday. He went outside the ship again and went to see if he could find someone to talk to. He walked around until he came upon a girl his age. She turned around and saw him. She frowned in puzzlement. "Why are your ears like that?"

"Like what?"

She gave him a strange look. "You know. Sticking out like that."

He reached up and felt his ears, his eyes walling as he tried to see them. "I don't know. I mean, they're, uh, ears? They look normal to me," he responded. What was up with his ears?

The girl looked at him and squealed in delight. She said, "If anyone asks, you are dressed up for a cosplay party." This was great! Her own date hadn't shown up...here was the perfect replacement.

"Cosplay?" He looked around, turned back to her. "Where am I?"

"This is Tokyo, the largest city in Japan."

"What's a 'Japan'?"

In deep space near the distant planet, called Cyniclonia by its inhabitants, an alien armada was amassing on the outer edges of the solar system. Currently, the armada's leading ships were engaged in a search for the little shuttle they'd lost track of two time periods ago. _"Masters, alien ship not located."_

"_Location of alien vessel priority one. Maximize sensor range,"_ one of the commanders rumbled, throughout the sub ethernet communications system that connected the various command nexi of each ship. As each nexi acknowledged the order, groupings broke off. One member of one such subgroup turned to its seatmate. _"Where could alien ship have gone?"_ The aliens did not communicate in sound vibrations the way humans did, but the message was the same.

"_Unknown. Security breach if not found. Command will not like." _

…..

Earth: The girl grabbed the stranger's hand and started to drag him off to only God knew where. They were about halfway down the block when the visitor suddenly grabbed his head and was slightly bent down because of the pain he was experiencing. The girl stopped and noticed this. "What's wrong? Are you ok there?" He turned to her and said, "I'm sorry, but I don't feel so good. Can you help me over to a bench to sit down, please?"

She nodded and took him to a bench nearby, helped him to sit.

The girl was wondering what to do to help him. She didn't know what the problem was. The visitor told her, "I need to get back, er, home soon. I might have some medicine to help me. I hope I can make it there."

She nodded her head. "Do you need any help getting there?"

"No, I think I can make it back on my own. I'm feeling weird, as though something really bad is about to go down but I can't for the life of me figure out where and what it is. I just have a bad feeling about whatever it is." He turned to her. "Look, excuse me, you've been very kind, but I really have to go. Perhaps some other time?" Even though he was 99% sure he'd never see her again, it seemed like the polite thing to say.

"Uhm, sure. You, uh, sure you don't need any help?"

"I'll be okay."

The visitor left then and the girl waved goodbye. She was concerned but went on her way. He really had potential, she thought. Not to mention being nuclear hot.

In the visitor's case, he now had one more memory, one more thought to unravel.

Just what _were_ "phone numbers" anyway?

….

The following day, he again ventured outside and began to walk in the direction the girl had given him. He came upon a field, obviously an agrarian farm of some kind, though seemingly a bit primitive, at least to him. He didn't recognize it so he continued on his way. There was a boy there, working in it, a boy who looked to be about his age.

The visitor asked, "I was told there is a cafe in this direction. Would you happen to know how far away it is?"

The guy looked at him-or rather-his ears. "Ahh! Get away from me, man!" He dropped the implement he'd been using, turned and ran away.

_Now, what's wrong with him?_-wondered the Visitor, scratching his head.

He started to wander around again looking for someone to ask questions about the cafe, hopefully somebody who wouldn't be freaked out by him, but was disappointed. There didn't seem to be anybody else there to ask. He considered hunting up the girl he'd previously met-she hadn't been bad looking, no, not bad looking at all-but noticed the sun was getting lower in the sky. He didn't know what time it was but he had a feeling it was late. He decided to turn around and head back to the ship. He made it back by twilight and the stars were just then coming out. He looked up at them, just emerging in the soft evening gloaming, wondering why he felt such a sense of urgency. He went inside and switched on the lights. He wanted to figure out where this cafe in the picture was. It seemed important. At the moment he was tired from searching and went to grab one of the pills to take. He swallowed one and then went to find some food to eat. He looked at the clock: it said 8:00. He ate, then decided to go to bed to sleep off his headache. He woke up and saw the clock: 10:00. He looked around and saw he was in a ship. Suddenly, he began to remember everything. He looked out the window and recognized the planet: Earth.

"Kisshu," he whispered, to himself. "My name is Kisshu.

"And my world-perhaps all worlds-are in grave danger."


	2. Chapter 2

In deep space near the distant planet, called Cyniclonia, by its inhabitants, an alien armada was amassing on the outer edges of the solar system. Currently, the race known as the Appocolosians were engaged in a search for the little shuttle they lost not too long ago. _"Masters, alien ship not located."_

"_Location of alien vessel priority one. Maximize sensor range,"_ one of the commanders rumbled, throughout the sub ethernet communications system that connected the various command nexi of each ship. As each nexi acknowledged the order, groupings broke off. One member of one such subgroup turned to its seatmate. _"Where could alien ship have gone?"_ The aliens did not communicate in sound vibrations the way humans did, but the message was the same.

"_Unknown. Security breach if not found. Command will not like." _And another one's memories flashed back a day ago...

(flashback)

The enemy fleet was nearing a planet when suddenly they noticed on their screens a small craft headed straight towards them. The captain ordered the fleet to fire all weapons in the direction of the craft. But as they started firing the fleet noticed how the craft was expertly dodging the enemy fire. _"Identify pilot of alien vessel, priority one."_ ordered the commander.

Another "spoke" up:" Supposition_: pilot is perhaps insane? Attacking a much larger convoy bespeaks of mental dysfunction." _A lesser captain, acting upon orders from High Command, ordered his ship to break away from the main convoy, attempting to ram the smaller vessel, but it adroitly slipped past the starcraft, actually _using _the larger vessel as a shield from the fleet's weapons. The shuttle kept flying around, dodging first one way, then another, trying to get a lock on the lead flagship of the enemy fleet. The other ships in the convoy kept trying to get a bead on the small craft but it was too fast for their weapons and too small to get an accurate lock for close range weaponry. The shuttle was using special electronic countermeasures to scatter the enemy's radar targeting systems. This particular subsection of the fleet was actually not up to date with the latest tech, but had been patrolling this area on a survey run. Their weapons systems were not the equal of a full-fledged battle fleet.

However, they were nonetheless formidable, as were everything the Appocolosians built. Eventually the small shuttle made a less-than-completely-unpredictable turn and one of the ships of the fleet was able to get a short lock on it. A missile splashed off the shuttle's shields. But now, more and more of the enemy ships were getting short range locks, and being able to pelt the shuttle with cannon fire. The damage was starting to add up. The shields started failing one by one until an explosion on the outside of the craft was seen; a wisp of smoke was seen to emerge from the side. The craft's hyperdrive was engaged at that point and it disappeared from view as well as from the enemy's radar screens.

(end flashback)

In a distant sector of space on another planet, Pai and Taruto were surveying the different plants and animals to catalogue them for further study. It was a long time since the battle for earth and they, along with Kisshu, had changed. Pai was still researching different topics in science and he was getting ready for a test he had to take, to determine his aptitude for the role of scientist that was his chosen career. Taruto on the other hand was along for a vacation and some summer school study. He was mostly goofing off. He was having some trouble keeping focused on certain studies in school, so the school counselor had asked Pai if he would tutor his younger brother for the time being to help Taruto get caught up. Currently they were just finishing up their survey of one area of the planet and getting ready to look at another. They were away from their ship and so were out of communication range from their current leader. The survey was going to take them a while to complete. Pai and Taruto were in a valley a couple of miles from their ship. They were currently looking at some type of plants to see if they would be good for exporting back home, as seeds, to better the ecology of the planet. "Maybe we should get a bunch of them for Cyniclonia so we can have more resources back home." said Pai. "I am not so sure that we need a lot. I mean I can manipulate plants myself." Taruto mentioned.

The two of them were still looking around. Meanwhile, where their craft had landed, a call was coming in from Cyniclonia. It was their leader, Hedaki. "Pai, Taruto, please come in! We've detected alien ships near the edge of our system. We don't know what their intentions are, but a fleet that size, I daresay they're not here to sell us manga subscriptions!" The transmission at that point cut off due to interference from the enemy fleet jamming the signal, but the ship had recorded the message for playback later. Currently, on Cyniclonia, Hedaki was frantic with worry. His best men were either out of reach or possibly dead. He didn't know what had transpired from the battle in space. Kisshu, his best Commander in the Armed Forces for Cyniclonia, had not responded to his signals. He couldn't contact Pai and his brother Taruto to get them to return and back up the army in the event that a planetary conflict would occur…

Meanwhile back on Earth, seven very different girls were doing seven very different things. Ichigo was currently heading to work at the cafe. She was off from school for the summer as were the other girls who worked at the cafe with her. Currently, she was just trying not to be late again for fear of Ryou docking her pay. She hated it when he did that.

_(flashback)_

_During the Saint Rose Crusaders, she had been studying in England with Aoyama when she got a call. The Tokyo chapter of the Mew Mews needed her help. She went back and during the events that led up to the last battle she considered her relationship with him; it wasn't, she decided, as good as she originally thought it would be. She found him a bit boring and only focused on the environment, the environment, always the environment. They just didn't fit together the way she'd once thought they would. She then decided to call it off with him. It was a hard decision to make, but it was the only one she could see. Aoyama was upset, of course, but he understood as this was just the way these things go. They were both friends but no longer a couple. _

_(end flashback)_

Lettuce was currently at the cafe trying to get some dishes to the tables without breaking them. She had changed a lot over the time she was a Mew. She was still clumsy to a degree, but she learned to work on her friendship with the others there. She had been very careful not to mention it to the others, but she had developed a bit of a crush on Pai even though he left three years ago. She wondered where he was and what he was doing now.

Mint was currently the hostess for the cafe when it opened at 10:00 AM. She had changed a little as well. She wasn't as snobby as she used to be. The others who worked there were silently glad she had. It was a welcome turn of events when she started to pull her weight around the cafe.

Pudding was still doing her acrobatics, but she was more careful around the cafe these days as she was currently watching out for the younger kids and children when their parents or siblings took them to eat at the cafe.

Zakuro was helping out in the kitchen area. She was learning some baking from Keicherio. She was also still involved with her modeling career and was currently trying to keep from making a mess of the recipe that Keicherio was teaching her. She was less stressed out these days after taking some cooking lessons.

Ringo was currently washing down the tables. She was one of the new Mews to be added to the team. Berry and her had been there to help defeat the Saint Rose Crusaders as they were the main threat after the aliens had gone back to save their planet.

Berry herself was currently out getting some supplies for the cafe and making sure that the orders were correct so everyone would be able to do their job. She had become the Mews leader for a while as Ichigo had gone to England to study with her then, at that time boyfriend.

Ryou was the one who wanted to have some backup plans in place just to be on the safe side as there were other potential threats out there. He was actually seeing a model currently and was more laid back than he used to be.

Lettuce was more confident these days as she stood up to some bullies a day ago when she was at work. They had been causing some trouble outside, making fun of another girl. Lettuce heard the commotion and went to see what was going on. She saw them ganging up on a girl, a classmate of hers from school. She surprised herself by shouting at the bullies. They looked up at her. When she saw how hurt the girl was, something inside her just snapped, and Lettuce then went and punched the one guy in the stomach and knee'd one of the others in the shins, her Mew powers aiding her in the fight. It wasn't long before the bullies were on the ground.

That day had been a life changing experience for her. She was no longer the meek, mild person she used to be. She'd seen the ugly side of humanity, and had stood up against it.

Pudding was still hyperactive, but she was toning it down these days. She was around 13 now so she wasn't as wild when she became a Mew. The whole thing with her arranged marriage was called off. She fought the guy who was to be her husband and using her skills, beat him. From then on she wasn't called a little kid. The people who witnessed the fight were amazed that she was able to defeat a skilled fighter in a duel. Her dad and siblings were stunned, to say the least. They had no idea she was that strong. After all, part of the arrangement had been to get her married to a powerful man who could protect her. But she'd proven she could protect herself pretty well.

Berry had gone through some ups and downs in her personal life. The boy she'd had a crush on proved to be not all she'd hoped for. Eventually she came to consider him as more friend than possible love interest. She told him that she just wanted friendship at the time. Her friendship with the others proved to be a good way of helping her deal with the stress of school, parents and work. To her surprise, he was 100% okay with that; he'd had no idea she even had a crush on him.

Ringo was just glad she could actually help save the day. She was having some tough times at her home. Her siblings were causing problems. It was a testament to the stress that she'd rather go out and fight supervillains than go home.

Fact of the matter was, home was just plain stressful in ways she couldn't deal with directly. All the Mews were very happy that things...most things...had worked out well for them over the years they were together as a team. They even encountered some other heroines: a group that called themselves the Pretty Cures. One of them was stopped by Ichigo and she asked "Would you consider helping us out if we really need it?" The Cure she asked this of looked to all the other Cures and then at Ichigo. "Sure. I think I can say this for all of us: We need to stick together and help each other out." Cure Whip said. Her real name was Ichika but, of course, no one else knew that except the other Kira Kira Ala Mode Cures.

After a long hard day at the cafe, the Mews were ready to go home and to bed. Little did they know they were being watched. A pair of golden eyes were looking at them through a drone's eye optic sensor from across the street, from within one of the darker alleys in the city. Kisshu had remembered this cafe from last time. So, he'd positioned his sensor in the alley, and just waited, with patience of the predator he was. The Mews, Ryou and Keicheiro were working inside when Masha floated to Ryou to tell him about a sudden bit of data that had just come from their own data sensor net. Ryou went downstairs to check it out. The girls were still working when he came back up and announced that there was a water leak in the building. Every one of the patrons were ushered out and the Mews plus Ryou and Keicherio went downstairs to check out the readings. They looked at the computer and were perplexed by them, as they had no contact with the aliens from before after they went back home. Ryou was confused, "Everyone, we need to be careful. Those aliens might be back, or, for all we know, some new threat could be out there..." he said.

"Do you...do you think they might be hostile?" the Mews asked

"Yes," he replied.

He suggested that the Mews watch themselves going home. "Please take care out there everyone. Watch your backs." the Mews decided to call it a day and went to their homes.

_Hmm,_ thought Kisshu. Yes, he remembered these beings _very_ well. He'd have to take steps to make sure they didn't complicate things.

The way they had last time.


End file.
